Different Species of Love
by BloodRaven1996
Summary: This is my reboot of loving my scales... my first attempt suck so i redid it and hopefully i didn't fuck up as much. This story is about hiccup hiding toothless as his secret lover and hiding him from everyone in berk WARNING MPREG IN LATER CHAPTERS/YAIO Please review and comment
1. Chapter 1

**Omg this is my first httyd story I'm sooooooooooo happy please be nice in the comments this is my first time writing this even though I'm writing this in school right now…**

**WARNING A LOT OF HARD CORE DRAGON SEX LATER ON! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED **

**I ONW NOTHING!**

It was a cold morning as I walked through the door of my house; my dad was gone like always probably at a meeting at the mead hall having a drink with Gobber, Anyway we haven't had a dragon raid in quite a few days since I hit down that night fury, which is my best friend right now because of me he can't fly with his missing tail fin.

My dad has no idea that I have been doing for the last few weeks, sneaking out in the middle of the night to spend time with toothless, flying all around Berk to watch the stars and many other things as well….

I walked down the hill of my house to the forge to work on shields, swords and other stuffwith Gobber, I walked right in put my apron on with calmness of smoke and ashes greeting me, there was Gobber working in the forge. He pounding a new sword to make it shape while still hot to the touch then dumped it in cooling water, and then he saw me

Oh hey lad how are ya, he said

'I'm fine"

"You sure you seem tired, what have you been doing for the last few nights?"

"Nothing I'm just having trouble sleeping that's all,

He gave me a concerned look as if I was in troubled about something, but he just sighed and continued on what he was doing.

I went to the back room to work on another tail for toothless, one he can use without me working the fin for him. I started working on some sketches and designs for the fin and see how long it would take me to make this for him.

At last after five hours I have finally made the tail for toothless; it was finally ready for me to test this out on him, so he can be free and not worry about my dad or anyone finding him

A few hours went by it was time for me to get home, I started walking up back to my home, I stepped inside my house and saw my father sitting in his chair watching the fire as I walk in

"Hi dad," I said weakly

He looked up at me, "Hey son you ok?"

"Huh, yeah I'm fine I just got back from the forge"

My dad got up from his chair, you sure you're ok you look pale

I'll be fine I'm going to bed anyway, "if you mean by bed you mean going to hang out with toothless"

Ok then good night son

Night dad,

I walked up stairs to my room and waited to hear my dad's foot steps to make sure he was in his bed sleeping before I took off, because I almost got caught last time, after almost thirty minutes my dad was asleep snoring up a storm. I tip toed to get my new fin in my bag, along with some fish, knife, extra cloths and a canteen full of water.

I opened my window and jumped at least 12 to 11 feet, I rolled myself on the ground and gently got up and started running into the woods towards raven point, then I heard him all the way down the cove there he was….

Toothless "I said with a smile on my face"

"Hey buddy I made you something, I think you're going to like it"

I pulled the prostatic tail fin out and made my way for toothless tail, I reached it and unbuckled the old tail fin that we used at the beginning, and I started attaching the new one on to his tail, it fitted perfectly on him.

So what do you think pal?

He gave the new prostatic a long good look and then he looked up at me as if he had realized that he could be free, then he tacked me to the ground licking me to death

Ok toothless that enough buddy! Stop that tickles!

He continues to lick me for a few more moments, but then he starts sliding off my pants gently with his gums and not his teeth, I knew what he was going to do, and he was going to have his way with me again.

This has been going on for the last few nights, and every time it happened I enjoyed it, but it wasn't like this in the beginning, at first I though he was just play around, but it wasn't he raped me, long and hard almost all night long, until he got tired and I ran off not telling no one what happened to me of course. The next night I saw him I was afraid, for my life, I didn't want him to die or anything I just wanted to know why?

Why me out of all the other dragons?! Why did he pick me as his mate?!

Then I realized, I was the only living thing that ever cared about him and he was the only closely living thing that cared about me…. And you know what

I love him

I was still lying on the grass, with toothless exposing my lower half of my body and gently licking my member and continued to tease my cock and started to nuzzle my shirt upward telling me to take it off and reveal myself to him, I slowly removed my shirt and fur boots.

He looked at me in approval and started giving my pepper kisses starting from my lips, cheekbones all the way down to my member

I could feel him flipping me on to my stomach; he started licking me down in my hole to prepare me for what was going to happen next. I was moaning loudly each time he thruster his tough in my hole, every time he thrust I felt like a bowl of jelly, weak in the knees and totally weightless

When he was done he was moving himself on top of me, I could feel his large member down in between my legs, and I was feeling ready.

Toothless started to thrust into me I let out a scream in both pain and pleasure, I felt like I was being torn in half, toothless was ,moaning in pleasure while I screaming his name in vain to slow down a little so I could catch my breath in this love act.

When he started to slow down I was feeling the best pleasure of my life, I was getting hard and jacking off to myself, while toothless was thrusting the living hell out of my behind purring while I was screaming in delight

After I came onto my hands and stomach, toothless was getting ready to cum inside of me….

"Faster toothless!" I said in a commanding tone

Toothless purred and nuzzled my neck and nibbled my shoulder

He started thrusting faster and faster as I was getting ready to climax

He pick up the pace even faster and finally roared in release, his seed filled my up and was completely splatter onto my back and bottom.

"That was amazing" said hiccup in a breathless tone

Toothless gently coddled his human mate with his large paws and purred with delight.

"I love you Toothless"

"**And I love you my little Hiccup"**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two httyd

After my all-nighter with toothless least night I made my way home back to my house, I snuck through the back door without being seen by my father, who was still snoring in his bedroom.

I climbed into my bed and rested my head on the pillow to see if I could get a hour or two of sleep before I had to go back to the forge to meet up with Gobber and work for a long time period and waste my whole entire day instead of being with toothless.

And the only reason I'm out there in the forge is because of my father, he wants me to be supervised at all cost, because last time I was out side and I almost set the entire village on fire…. Again

But today I'm going to see if I can sneak out of the forge and away from everyone some how or maybe I'll lie that I'm sick or something to get away I don't know I'll think of something soon, A few hours later my father woke me up, he told me I better hurry up or was going too late.

"Hiccup come on son time to get up"

I yawned tiredly "ok I'm getting up"

I barely got two hours of sleep, I felt completely drained of all my energy from my little "get together from toothless last night"

I got up from my bed and pick out some clean cloths from my closet, same as always long sleeve green shirt, brown pants, socks and my fur boots, I made my way down stairs and meet my fathers gaze

"Good morning' I said

"Morning, did you sleep any better last night?" he asked with concern in his eyes

"A little bit,

"Maybe I should send someone over to take a look at you then" my father said in a stern voice.

"No... No dad I'm fine really…. I just need to take a day off from the forge that's all" **please let me skip please! **I thought in my mind

My father sighed "ok hiccup, I'll tell gobber you're not feeling well and let you skip today"

"Thanks dad" I smiled at him

My father got up to leave" Ok I'm going to a meeting, I'll see you tonight"

As soon as he left I packed up my stuff and watched out my window as my father left to make sure he couldn't see me leave. I made sure he was gone and made my way to the back door.

My way to raven point was peaceful, the birds were singing, the sun was out nice and bright and what do you know toothless was waiting for me. He tackled me again but not so ruff this time, he gave me a few gentle licks to my cheek and purrs in my ear

He always comforted me whenever I needed it, he went from my best friend to my lover all in one week this happened, what will our future be like? How much longer can I go sneaking out in the middle of the night without being seen? How can I tell my dad about this relationship? How was the village going to react?

All these thoughts were worrying hiccup's mind and confusing him as toothless nuzzled his neck and pulled him into a crushing bear hug, hiccup groaned

"Aw I love you too pal"

Toothless purred and laid on his back pulling me to chest, I listened to his heartbeat while his paws were on my back. I lifted my head up from his chest and stared into his big green cat like eyes, his eyes reminded me of my own eyes, a deep forest green just like my mother's eyes.

For a few hours we just flew around the sea and other unfamiliar places I have never been to before in my life, these islands had dragons that I have seen before in books but never up close, and then it hit me…. Why not just run away with toothless and not have to worry about being judged by everyone and not worrying about getting toothless killed.

I had to think about this carefully and think this through

Should I and toothless run away forever?

Could I really leave my father alone and just abandon him like this?

I just don't know what to do


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

After almost a whole day with toothless I running back home as fast as I can because I didn't want my dad to know that I sneaking out, I was completely drained and out of energy.

As soon as I saw my house I could tell my dad was their the fire place had smoke coming out of it and that only meant one thing my father had returned from his meeting**, Crap he must be home by now crap! Crap! Crap!**

I was panicking for my life, my father probably check up stairs to see if I was sleeping like I should be, but nope I was out all day making out and having sex all day with dragon….. My dad is going to be so mad

I opened the back door of the house I heard the fire crackle in the back ground while my dad was standing there, he turned and looked at me with anger in his eyes, and he stomped towards me with his death glare piercing into my soul.

"Where have you been?" he said with a threatening tone

"I was ju..." I was cut off from his voice

"I let you stay home and rest for a reason, not run off somewhere without telling me!" he shouted

I was getting feed up with being cut off

"Why can't you follow the simplest orders, I trusted you hiccup"

"I just wanted to get some fresh air ok! I got distracted and just went for a walk" I said weakly

"A walk that lasted for twelve hours?" he ask

"Uhh yay sure lets go with that" I said stupidly

"You're not telling me something hiccup" he said accusingly

"It's nothing, nothing happened ok",

"Ok since you won't tell me you're grounded for a week"

"WHAT! Dad come on it's not a big deal" I screeched

"Well when it stops being such a big deal and you start telling me the truth then you won't be grounded"

I groaned "this sucks" I said

"Up stairs now!" he said in his warning tone

I marched my self up stairs with my head hanging down in defeat

"**What am I going to do now?" I thought in my mind, how am I going to get to toothless now with be being locked up? Maybe I can sneak out the window again, but it's risky, my dad might hear me. I guess I can go one night without toothless.**

I slept through out the whole night for once, but I just felt so empty without toothless, I missed his warm paws wrapped around me, I miss his soothing purrs, I miss his big green bright eyes looking into mine…

The next morning I awoke in my bed, I made my way down stairs and saw my father sitting at the dining room, he was waiting for me

He looked up at me

"Morning" I said

"Morning, ready to do you're chores?" he said

"I guess"

My father made me a huge list of chores to do as my punishment, besides me staying locked up in my house for an entire week.

I had to clean the fire place, dust the furniture, and sweep the floors, laundry and a lot of other stupid things I had to do around the house, while I was looking at this list of chores, my father got up to leave for another meeting.

"I expect you to be here when I come back" he said in a threatening voice

"I will" I said meekly

"Good" "I'll see you tonight then" he walked out the door slamming it

As soon as he left, I went up stairs and pulled my bags out filled with cloths food and other things to need to survive, I was leaving and for good.

I wrote to my dad a letter why I was leaving, telling him I was worthless and no good use of a Viking to no one, I told him I met someone and was going to run away and having him not to worry about me anymore. I started crying, I love my dad I do, but I love toothless he's my soul mate and best friend

He's my one and only

I was able to sneak out with my shoulder bag over my shoulder and made my way through raven point

No going back


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four

I walked my way down the cove all the way down to toothless; he was sleeping under one of the big trees purring away in his sleep.

"Toothless" I whispered

Toothless groaned and finally woke up and met hiccups green eyes staring at him in relief

Hiccup crouched down and gave toothless a soft peck on his lips,

"I missed you"

He purred in responses

"Listen to me toothless, we have to leave now!" he said with fear in his voice

Toothless only looked at me with confusion in his eyes

"Listen I ran off from home and now we're starting a new life together, just you and me"

Toothless then gave me a soft lick on the cheek telling me he was happy about leaving Berk

"We should go before my dad finds out I'm gone"

I then hopped on to toothless back; I strapped myself on the saddle and told him to go

We flew into the sun, I gave berk one last look before we were miles away from there, later on we found a small island only a few miles away from berk, when we got there we were greeted by a few terrible terrors. They acted like small house cats, one brushed up against my leg and purred softly.

I started setting up my stuff, before I could start making the fire; I laid the blanket down so I could be comfortable for the night. I started collecting dry wood, leaves and made a pile for it, I rubbed two sticks together creating smoke to fire.

While I was doing this, toothless was nice enough o catch us some fish from the stream down by our camp site, he hacked up all right in front of me**."Gross"**

"Uh thanks toothless"

He nudged the fish in front of me, telling me to eat

"Don't worry bud I'll cook my fish in a minute ok, no need to worry about me"

After the thought of that fish being thrown up, I felt nauseas, like I wanted to puck my guts out

I clench my abdomen, my stomach started hurting like hell, and I am getting sick already? I've only been gone for half a day at least, I made my way to some bush's and puked every thing I had eaten for the last 24 hours, after I was done puking I clutched my stomach once more.

Toothless saw me holding my self in pain and came over to see if was ok, he nudged my hands to move over so he could look at my stomach, I pulled up my shirt and he started sniffing for whatever he was looking for.

After a few seconds his ears shot up and his eyes widen in disbelief as if he was being fooled by something

"Toothless what's wrong?" I asked with fear in my voice

For an answer he gave my stomach a soft lick and purred with joy

"**What is toothless trying to tell me?" I thought, the only time a dragon nuzzles or licks another ones stomach is when their preg…. Oh no... No! I can't be pregnant there's no way I can carry a baby I'm a male for thors sake!**

Tears started to come down from my face, I can't raise a baby out in the middle of no where, and I don't even know how the baby will turn out… human or dragon or even both! I started hyperventilating, I'm scared, and how in the world can I raise a baby on the run from my dad!? I'm so screwed

Toothless saw me crying my eyes out and gently pick me up and calmly hugged me with is large soft paws in a warm embrace, he soothed me with his purring trying to calm me down

"I can't believe I'm pregnant bud… with your baby and all" I said wiping my tears away

He hugged me a little tighter while he was laying on his back and me on his chest, resting my head on his neck

"Why" I asked painfully "why me? Why did you get me pregnant? Do you really love me that much?

He looked up at me and kissed my cheek softly

"I guess I'll take that as a yes then" I said quietly "lets just go to sleep and will figure this out in the morning ok bud"

Toothless sat me down right next to him and I curled up into a ball while he kept watch for any Vikings or predators that could hurt us, I felt kind of relived that toothless wasn't going to abandon me or leave me once I found out I was pregnant, he was always a true lover at heart, besides he is the last night fury alive out there after all, he had to breed sooner or later right?


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five

Thank you Dragokid9 for this idea of a flash back? Nightmare of the rape scene

I own nothing

A few hours later I was fast asleep lying next to toothless, with his wings wrapped around me keeping me warm.

**Flashback/nightmare**

**It was the day it all happened…. The day that toothless raped, it all seems a blur by now but every time something bad happens my mind just goes right back to it.**

**It was a normal night; I just snuck out of my house through the back door this time, and made my way back to raven point to try out a new tail fin with better made material so we could not worry about it tearing as much like last time.**

**When I first got there everything seemed alright, toothless was just being a little more playful than usual, He tackled me to the ground licking me to death.**

"**Hey toothless! Stop cut it out that tickles!"**

**Toothless stopped licking my face and moved his mouth down to my pants, he literally tore my pants off with one swipe of his teeth, and I yelped as he removed my lower half and revealed my privates for him to see with his big green eyes, full of wanting and desire for my body.**

"**TOOTHLESS!" I screamed **

**He had my body pinned down with his paws and his gums on my neck without using his teeth to cut open my skin, toothless then flipped me over with his mighty force, I screamed again and got a ruff growl out of toothless telling me to be quit or else, I could feel his large member in between my legs, he was readying himself to enter me**

"**Toothless please I beg of you stop please!" I screeched**

**But toothless didn't listen to me at all, all he wanted was my virginity and he wanted it now!**

**He was breathing heavily, I could feel his hot breath down my cold skinny swan like neck, I thought he was going to bite me and tear me apart.**

**Then toothless started thrusting into me in and out, I could feel all this fiery pain shot up my lower back, I was screaming for him to stop, but the only thing that did was make toothless thrusting faster and faster.**

**After almost five minutes of the rape, I could feel his hot seaman filling me up to my core, all the way up to my guts; I just lost all my innocents and all my feelings of friendship for this creature**

**As soon toothless was done he let go of me and turned away towards the pond after he was done making me his little sex toy, I ran towards my bag to see if I had extra cloths, the only thing I had were a pair of shorts, I was crying hysterically **

**I was sobbing after what toothless had done to me, I put the shorts on and grabbed my bag of stuff leaving the new tail fin behind, I made a run for it back towards the village, full of confusion, panic, fear and pain**

**I was able make it back towards my house; through the back door my dad was still asleep in his bedroom. I made my way to the upstairs to my room to get cleaned up and put some fresh cloths on. I was still hurting from my lower back and bottom from the rape; I was bleeding and still leaking from toothless seed.**

**I put some clean cloths on after I got cleaned up in my bath room, I hopped in my bed and started sobbing once more, I buried my face into my pillow and started hyperventilating**

**What I'm a going to do? **

I shot up from my flash back, waking up toothless

He licked my face asking me if I was okay

"I'm okay toothless, I'm okay…. It was just a nightmare" **more like flash back really**

He nudged me to be sure if I was really alright

"It's okay toothless I'm fine it was just a really bad dream"

He pecked me on my cheek and purred softly

"I love you no matter what" I said after I told him that, he embraced me folding his wings and paws around me, after that I was able to drift off back to sleep

" **I will always love you and protect you hiccup" Toothless said purring his lover to sleep**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter six

**Thank you guys for the reviews and my 10 followers out there! **

Back on Berk…..

Stoick just got back from the meeting to check up on hiccup to see if any the chores were done back at the house, it had just started getting dark as he made his way back home up the hill top, he opened the door and saw that nothing was done and hiccup was nowhere to be seen.

"Hiccup? Where are you?!" he said

Nothing was heard, no one was here all day

My heart started pounding with fear, where is hiccup I thought, where could he be at a time like this in the night, then I went upstairs to see if there was anything that could lead me to him, when I walked into his room some things were missing, his cloths, blanket, a pillow and the only picture of his mother he had ever seen of her before she died when he was two.

Then I looked at his dresser, there was a note written to me I started reading it

**Dear dad**

**I'm sorry for leaving you like this and abandoning Berk as its next future chief, but I really don't have much of a choice as I am in love with someone I meet a few weeks ago, I can't tell you who it is because of how dangerous it is, I love you so much dad, I was never a good enough Viking for this tribe, I was always be the runt of the village, please try to understand that I'm doing you and everyone a huge favor by leaving and never coming back here, Snotlout will make a better chief then I would ever be. I'm sorry dad please understand **

**Good bye forever **

**Hiccup Haddock The third**

"Hiccup…" my voice trailed off in disbelief

After reading the letter I felt nothing but shame and anger towards myself, how could I have made my son feel this way? This is my fault I drove my own son to make him feel useless and uncared about, how long have I been doing this? I'm so hard on him sometimes; I don't even realize it until now. What kind of a father am I? I drove my own son to run away from home with his mysterious lover that I don't even know about!

I have to find him, I need a search party out there to find him before he gets hurt or worse killed by a dragon.

Meanwhile with hiccup and toothless the next morning

It was the next morning with me caught up in toothless embrace hugging me tightly, but not too tight because of the baby and all. I woke up with wet kisses on the left side of my cheek and a hearing toothless moaning and whining me to get up and get ready for the day

I slowly got up and saw toothless with his ears perked up and his eyes wide open the size of dinner plates.

"Toothless what's wrong buddy?" I asked with concern

Then I looked at what was toothless staring at

My heart was pounding out of my chest, I saw a search party of Vikings from berk coming on to the seas shore of the island, and one of those Vikings was my father and the other was Gobber searching for me and calling my name. How in Thor did they find me!?

I started gathering my stuff up and packed up what I could for the long trip ahead of us, I jumped toothless back and told him to get us out of here and fast, I could hear the voices coming closer and heard my name being called out

"Hiccup!" that was my father's voice

As soon as we heard his voice me toothless we launched into the air with the wind in my face and no looking back at our camp site, but I forgot something… I left the picture, the only one I had of my mother before she died"**crap how could I leave that behind!"** I was in such a rush to get out of there

As me and toothless were out into the sky not looking back, we had to go somewhere a lot farther than just a few miles away from berk

Meanwhile with the search party

"Find anything Gobber?" I asked

"Nothing but a burned out fire pit and a picture of Val" he said with a sorrow tone

He handed me the picture of valka and placed it in the palm of my hand, I felt pain in my heart, and I missed my son my only son, how in the world did it come to this? I will find my son and I will fix our relationship as father and son.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter seven

**I own nothing **

Me and toothless were still up in the air after I just found out my dad had sent out a search party for me, which could only mean one thing, he either wants to kill me, or he just feels really guilty of losing me like this.

I started sobbing again; these hormones are driving me nuts! How in Thor do woman deal with this during pregnancy, I mean look at all the big families in berk, how can I woman pop out seven kids and raise them all, imagine seven me's running around berk… there wouldn't be an island left at all just a little bit of rock and dust would be left!

I had to calm down; I had to re think my plans and get far away from here as possible and to keep my love and my baby safe from harm's way.

We were able to find this island that was mostly surrounded by terrible terrors and a few gronckles here and there, there were a lot of forest area surrounding us and the small sea shore right behind us as we walked around and looked for some kind of shelter to stay for a while, we found a small water fall with a big cave hidden behind it.

"Wow look at this toothless" I said completely speechless

The cave was big enough to start a family, it wasn't too dark or small for me and toothless to live in for awhile, we could stay here until the baby is born, I really can't risk my life on some kind of suicide mission while carrying this little life inside of me, I need to protect my baby from predators and other humans that could hurt it, I know toothless with protect us no matter what, but I'm not helpless.

Toothless saw me deep in thought and came over and kissed me gently on my cheek to comfort me during this time of need, I told him about my dad and all, he seemed to understand, but it's just more complicated than that.

"I think we should stay here for a while bud" I said with a smile

He started giving me wet puppy kisses on my face trying to comfort me.

"I love you toothless"

I hugged his neck as he wrapped his paws around me in a soft embrace.

'Okay enough of that, let's start unpacking and set up camp"

He purred and gave me one last lick on the cheek and went off to go get us something to eat, probably fish again, oh well at least we won't starve to death.

**Mean while back on the search party**

Stoick was still panicking about what he had just found; his heart was still aching about hiccup running away and all the memories of his wife's death replayed in him mind over and over.

He promised her, that he would protect hiccup no matter what, but I failed her even in death I failed her, and my son.

Then my eyes shot up as I saw Gobber with wide eyes full of fear, he started to approach me with something else in his hand.

"Stoick we found these as well" he opened his palm

As soon as he opened his hand I saw three large black scales, I knew what scales were these….

"Night Fury" I said coldly

My heart started to race even faster, as I found out there was a night fury where my son was at, so many things went through my mind.

"Were going to search all the islands to find him, he can't be far Gobber"

"Yeah of course, but one question Stoick?"

"What is it Gobber?"

"How in the world did he escape from the island?"

Then it hit me, was he riding a dragon? No not my hiccup, he wanted to become a dragon killer for thors sake! How could he conquer a dragon, let alone a night fury! So many things crossed my mind, what am I going to do?

"I don't know Gobber" I said with fear in my voice

**Back on the island **

Me and toothless sat down for dinner around the fire pit we made, this time instead of feeling nauseas I was feeling hungry as can be, I just got through my third fish and about to get to my forth, I felt like I haven't eaten in days, one day I'm puking my guts out the next I'm eating and stuffing my face.

Toothless didn't seem to mind me eating so much, since you know I'm eating for two I guess or who knows I could be eating for three. I know dragons can have up to three to ten eggs, but night furies I had no clue on how many eggs they lay.

As I wallowed eating my fish and having toothless cuddle me while he was scarfing down a few things of cod, salmon and tilapia.

Later that night it started to rain outside, I could hear the thunder and lightning booming into the forest like a rhythm, a storm was here and hopefully the trees won't be hit by lightening tonight, I started to shaking from the storm, but toothless to coddle me and purred me to sleep or at least try too.

While I was trying to sleep I couldn't stop thinking about my dad, he looked so worried and scared when he was looking for me in the forest this morning, did he really still care about me? After I ran off and did everyone a huge favor for leaving? I was so distraught and confused about all this, I mean I don't regret being in love with toothless or anything, but was running away the right thing to do?

"**Mom I wish you were here right now, I wish I could hear your voice again"…. Hiccup thought in his mind.**

As hiccup thought in his mind and wallowed in his thoughts he was able to drift himself into sleep with the thunder and lightening stopping, the rain calmed him and helped him go to sleep.

**I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and this story! Please check out my other stories please!**

**Offers cookies and lemonade and runs off**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter eight

**Thanks for the reviews you guys, you people are amazing**

**Ok I'm going to speed things up here with hiccup's pregnancy and all…. So yeah!**

**I own nothing **

It was a breezy spring morning; I woke almost six months pregnant now with toothless child growing very quickly. I changed into some clean cloths I hung last night after washing them and hanging them on random nearby trees, I slowly got from the nest inside of the cave and making my way out behind the water fall right in front of me, I heard toothless wake up behind me and purring softly for me, I turned around and meet his gaze.

"Good morning toothless" I said

He got up and gave me a wet sloppy kiss on my cheek.

"Aw thanks toothless" I said with a sarcastic tone

He purred and laid his head on my growing stomach to see if he could hear the small flutters and noises inside my growing belly, I smiled at him softly.

"The baby kicked me again last night" I said

He looked up at me with happiness in his eyes, he was so proud to be a soon to be father of this hatchling or baby, whatever it is me and toothless always love our offspring.

For the last couple of days the baby would slightly move and kick me every once in a while, but today felt different for some odd reason, maybe todays the day I could give birth, I don't know. Dragons are only pregnant for two to five months, for humans it's nine.

I pulled away from toothless and told him I was going to get some wood for the fire, he tried pulling me back not to go, but I insisted him that I was capable to do so.

"I'll be right back buddy" I blew him a kiss to ease his troubles

I took my knife and axe with me, on my way to the forest I was able to manage to get a few things of wood without staining my back or pulling a muscle.

As I was walking towards the cave, I started hearing voices on the other side of where me and toothless are staying at, I go through the bushes and poked my head slightly. My eyes grew wide as I saw in horror; all the Vikings from the search party have found me! Or at least the island where I have been staying at!

I started running back towards the cave with all might, fear was consuming me at this point, and how in Thor did they find me?!** "What am I going to do!?" I thought**

Then I herded the voices call out my name

As I ran right into the cave, I felt a guss of wetness in my pants, and then I knew what was ready to happen next.

"Toothless" I cried out to him

He ran right towards me and I garbed him while he led me to the nest so I could give birth

**Back on the search party…..**

Stoick P.O.V

We were able to make it to our next island, it has been six months since I've seen hiccup, oh thor I hope he is here, there is some much I need to make up to him, if I ever payed attention to him for once, then this wouldn't have happened.

As soon as we got close enough to the shore of the island we all jumped out of the boat and started walking towards the forest, hiccup has to be here somewhere I just know it. With gobber on my side we all decide to split up into groups.

After walking for almost an hour we spotted a cave not too far from where we were standing with smoke coming out of it, there some cloths hanging from the trees nearby, I recognized those cloths from anywhere.

"Hiccup!" I screamed

"Hiccup where are you!" gobber cried out

"Where going into the cave and getting him" I said with anger in my tone

I had my hammer in my hand ready to get my son and take him home.

**Back in the cave**

I was breathing heavily and groaning in pain, I felt like I was strucked by lighting on my stomach, back and everywhere on my lower area. Toothless cuddled himself around me, trying to make me comfortable the best way he could through the birth.

"Oh gods this hurts!" I breathe out in pain

He licked my cheek and purred softly trying to sooth me through the pain, but nothing seemed to work for me, I felt like I was being ripped in half or having my insides being torn out of me.

"Toothless! ….We have to get out of here!... my dad is here!" I screamed out again as another jolt of pain went across my abdomen.

Toothless looked at me and growled telling me to stay put, but we had to get out of here or were dead meat.

But it was too late; I saw my dad's silhouette coming through the water fall with Gobber right behind as they both walked in, into our new home with the baby on the way.

"Hiccup" my father's voice trailed off as he look to his horror of me lying down against a night fury, pants off and blood coming out of my birth canal and me breath heavily in pain.

My dad's face changed from shocked to anger in one instant.

"GET AWAY FROM MY SON YOU DEVIL!" he raised his battle hammer running towards toothless with a fiery hate of passion, Gobber yelled at my dad to stop, but it wasn't happening. Toothless tackled my dad to the ground, while my dad was trying to pry his jaws open away from his arm. I couldn't take it any more I had to stop them and fast.

"DAD! TOOTHLESS! STOP RIGHT NOW!"

I have no idea how I stopped these two from killing each other, but it worked toothless stopped trying to bite my dad's arm off while my dad pushed toothless away from him. They both looked at each other with pure hatred in each other eyes. But they both turned to look at me when I screamed in agony again.

"Oh gods its coming!" I clutched my stomach in pain.

Gobber ran over past my dad and toothless, to see what was going on, toothless started to growl at Gobber but I told him to relax and told him he was a friend

"Stoick, hiccup is in labor" he told my father calmly

Gobber spreader my legs apart so he could see how far along I was.

My father looked at me in total shock from what he just here'd come out of gobbers mouth.

"What this is impossible!?" "How… I mean…my son is a boy he can't bear children!"He screamed out in disbelief, my dad stood there for a few seconds giving toothless his frightening death glare, as I was feeling the urge to scream.

I was final getting really pisst off and let him have it.

"ARE YOU GOING TO STAND THERE LIKE A FREAKING IDIOT HALF TROLL OR HELP ME?!"

My dad looked at me in disbelief, but then he calmly came over and grasped my hand and brushed the hair out of my face, telling me to breath. When all of this was happening toothless came over and let me lay against his side as he tried to comfort me again during the birthing process. Now here I am with the black smith who basically took care of me almost my entire life, now delivering my baby with my dad and dragon lover to witness.

I felt another contraction coming; I gripped my dad's hand a lot tighter and screamed in totally agony

"AHHHHGGHH! OH GODS IT HURTS"

"Try to relax hiccup" Gobber trying to comfort me patting my leg

"Its gonna be ok hiccup" my dad said to me, holding my hand in support

"Ok hiccup on the next contraction I need you to push as hard as you can ok?"

"Ok" I said with sweat coming down my forehead.

"You can do it hiccup" my dad said

The next contraction came with all its force, making me scream all the gods' names and gripping my father's hand with all my strength, toothless licked my forehead taking the sweat off it, another contraction came and it felt even worse. I felt a duel wedge between my legs just stretching out of me.

"Hiccup the baby's head is almost out, I just need you to push a few more times ok?"

I nodded with sweat and tears coming out of my eyes because of all the pain that's going through me, I started pushing again with everything I got left in me, I could feel the head ripping right out of me, I wanted this baby out NOW!

"One more push hiccup, give it all you got!" he screamed at me

"AGGGGGGHHHHHHHAAAHHHAAA!"I screamed out one last final time.

I all of the sudden heard I high pitch whine echoed around the cave, I then saw my baby in Gobbers arms smeared and covered in blood, crying its lungs out, while my dad patted my back and told me.

"You did well hiccup" he smiled at me with tears in his eyes 'You're mother would have been proud"

I was shocked and happy at the same time, was this really happening? Was my dad happy that I gave birth to a baby dragon hybrid/grandchild for him? I was confused and in denial, darkness surrounded me as I passed out from the birth.

**Holy shit that was long ass chapter, hope you guys liked it! Please please please check out my other stories.**

**Bye guys! Love yay bro fist!**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter nine

**Sorry about the wait you guys, I was working on my other stories! Please check out my other storie Escaping From Harms Way it's really good I promise!**

**I own nothing!**

I was completely knocked out cold from the birth, the last thing I heard were my new-born's cries.

I can't believe my dad found me! how it thor did he find me here , after six months of hiding my pregnancy from everyone I knew, I wanted to keep my lover and my baby safe from harm. What is my dad going to do to me, is he going to kill me? No he wouldn't I mean he was right there to support me when I was giving birth, and gobber was helping me delivering the baby!

Oh thor I hope my baby is ok.

after a while I started to wake up. I opened my eyes and saw one site I would never of thought of seeing.

I saw my new-born infant in the arms of my father with toothless looking down at our baby with joy in his eyes, my father looked so happy as he was rocking his new born grandchild.

I propped my self up on my elbows and spoke.

'Dad?"

My father and toothless both looked up at me, toothless came over and nuzzled me and gave me a peck on the cheek, My dad slowly got up and placed my baby in my arms. he looked at me as if he was ready to cry.

"It's a beautiful baby girl" he said with in a gental tone trying not to wake the baby.

I smiled softly at him and looked at my baby,as I was holding my daughter I started to look at her features, she was a human dragon like hybrid, her skin was black and scale like toothless's she had my auburn brown reddish hair, she had wings on her back of course and a cute little tail. She started to wake up and revealed to have my green forest eyes with a hint of brown in them. she was so perfect I wanted to cry.

"She's perfect" I said as I stroked her hair.

My dad lightly gripped my shoulder, and rubbing circles on my back for comfort.

"You did a good job hiccup" my dad said.

I looked up at him.

"Are you mad at me?" I asked with sorrow.

he looked down at me, with pain in his eyes.

"Not anymore, at first I was, but I finally understood why you left in the first place"

"You do?"I asked totally confused.

"you left to protect this baby" he said looking down at her. "I don't blame you for leaving, You wrote in you're letter you felt out of place in berk"

"Yeah, I thought berk would be better off without me"

"I'm so sorry hiccup" he bent down and grasped my hand gently, looking me in the eyes.

I turned away and stared at the ground, not giving him a response. then there one question that came to my mind.

"where's Gobber?"

"He went to get you some herbs"

"oh ok"

"I was so scared about you when you left" he said.

I looked up at him, I don't know if I can believe him of what he is saying.

"Please don't ever leave like that again, I already lost you're mother and I don't want to lose you"

"I'm sorry dad, I wasn't planning to get pregnant or anything like this I swear"

"I know son, I know"

I looked at my little baby girl and started crying, toothless saw my tears and started licking them away, I hugged toothless's neck and told him I loved him. my father watch us cuddle together as a family and smiled.

"So, how did you and this"devil" get together?" my father asked

"That's a long story dad, you might wanna sit"

after almost an hour of me explaing to my dad of how me and toothless got together and how our relationship started, including the rape, which made my dad wanna rip toothless's head off but I explained that too and he finally got the big picture of how all this started and me sneaking out at night and why I ran away.

"you're not going to kill toothless are you?" I said with fear.

"I was going to at first but then I saw how protective he was towards you and the baby"

"and me screaming at you during labor"

My dad smiled. "Just like you're mother when she had you"

"so what are you and Gobber going to do? you know about me and toothless"

My father frowned and turned away. " Were thinking about coming back later and drooping off the search party back on berk and sneaking you guys back without being seen". "then after that we can try to explain to everyone about the dragons and how to tame them.

"okay that's sounds like a plan"

Then we heard Gobber coming into the cave, he came in with a small thing of herbs in one hand and the other with his "prosthetic hand" that was an ax.

"Hey lad how you feeling?"

"I'm okay"

"hows the little one" he said with a smile

"she's okay, just a little tired I guess"

"yeah I bet"

"So what do you wanna name her" my dad asked

I wanted to name her something meaningful, something special to me, then it hit me.

"I'm naming Valka, right after mom"

My dad's face soften, "that's a perfect name for her"

"What do you think toothless?"

He licked my face for approval, then kissed me on the lips.

"I love you toothless"

**So you guys like it? hate it? let me know if you want me to continue this in the comments**

**thanks for the reviews! **

**love ya!**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter ten

I own nothing!

It has been two days since I gave birth to Val.

My entire life is changing because of this little angle, I never though I be a mother to such a beautiful child.

I never thought I see my dad this happy either, I thought he would be angry and think of her as a monster or a freak of nature of some kind, but no he is a happy grandfather.

Toothless is over protective too, he doesn't want to leave my side for one second, to protect our baby. I kept telling him I'll be fine and besides I have my dad and gobber by my side, I think I have enough protection.

My dad told the search party to go on with out them, he told them that him and gobber wanted to do this on there own, and they just left like that.

Everything was calm at the moment.

Except for one thing, how are we going to explain to everyone at berk about the dragons? how are we going to show them without getting killed or putting my family at risk?

So many thing were going through my head.

I just woke up and started to nurse my daughter, she was wide awake and playing with her tail, she was so cute and so innocent. As she suckled quietly toothless came back in the cave.

"Hey' I said quietly.

He came over and nuzzled me and gave me kiss on the cheek. after that Val was done eating, I started to pat her over my back gently and wait until she burped, when she was done she let out a squeal when she saw her father, toothless started to cuddle her with his paws and looking down at her with pride.

Looking at this sight made me realize something, my mother.

I barely remember her anymore, the only thing I can remember is her soft voice, always singing lullaby's to me as an infant and telling me that she loved me.

It's getting harder and harder to remember her.

After that my father came into the cave, He came over to me to see if I was doing ok.

"Hey how are you doing?" he asked with concern.

"I'm fine'

"How's she doing?" he said looking over at her and toothless cuddling.

"She's good"

"When do you think you will be ready to leave?" he asked.

"I don't know yet, maybe a few more days, because I still need to recover from the birth" I said unsure.

"It's ok if you're scared hiccup, take you're time" he said.

"I just don't know what to do dad, I don't know how I'm going to explain this to everyone in berk"

"You're going to do fine, I'll be there with you, and I will protect you" he said to me as he pulled me into a hug and trying to sooth me during this time of need, I never thought I have his support. I'm glad he is with me to help me and to be here as a family. I wished my mom were here to see this and meet her granddaughter.

"Do you really think everyone is gonna hear me out?" I said quietly.

My dad looked at me with concern in his eyes.

"I'll make sure that everyone hears you" he said.

"Ok' I whispered

After a while, I went back to sleep and decided to let my dad and toothless to take care of Val, so I could rest and prepare my self for the long journey ahead of us. I had to be strong for my family and mostly for my daughter, I just hope everyone will understand and accept us. I hope I can stop everyone from killing dragons and make them all understand that we can all work together.

As I drifted off to sleep, my mind wandered and I started to have a horrible nightmare.

_It was dark out, I was in Raven point again. I started to hear a loud crowd of people coming my way_

_I was clutching my daughter in my arms, she was crying and I was trying to sooth her to be quiet. then I herd some one scream._

_"There they are! let's kill them all!"_

_"NO!" I screamed as I started running for my life while my baby started wailing._

_"They went this way!" a woman shouted._

_I started running towards the cliff, as I was standing on the ledge looking down at the sea, there was only one thing I could do, and that was jumping to ocean to save my baby. if we made it._

_"where the hell is toothless?" I whispered._

_as I turned around I was surrounded by the whole village, they had there weapons out and ready to us. I had to jump. and at that moment I jumped down towards the sharp rocks and cold ocean, I went under while holding Val in my arms, I some how made it back up. but I noticed something to my horror, sharks..._

_There was about three of them, circling us. oh no._

_The first bite came out of no where and got my leg, while the other got my arm. I was drowning both me and my child, as I screamed I could feel some thing shaking me and I woke up._

"Hiccup! wake son, wake up" said my father.

I shot up awake, I was getting the cold sweats and started to sob out loud as my dad tried to sooth me as I was shaking.

"It;s okay hiccup, it's alright now" he said calmly.

The only thing I could do was cry on his shoulder, he rubbed my back trying his best to calm me down so I didnt' t wake up the baby, I apologised but my dad told me it was alright.

**Hey guys I'm so sorry for the long wait and all, I'm just so busy right now and trying to prepare my self for graduation and all, I know this is a really bad chapter! I'm really sorry I promise to update as soon as I can.**


End file.
